1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for a spanning tree network. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to creation and operation of multiple overlapping piconets using piconet identifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, individual devices can be used to create an ad hoc wireless piconet. Upon creation of the piconet, the devices can send messages to each other through the piconet. Unfortunately, these devices usually have a limited transmission range. This can be problematic when the complete network extends over a physical area much larger than this range. In order for the network to scale to a large order, it must chain together a series of piconets. Likewise, in order to communicate to devices beyond its range, a piconet device must relay its message via intermediate devices. Such multi-hop communication is problematic because intervening devices, especially those located in different piconets, may not be synchronized in order to receive each other's transmissions.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for creation and operation of a spanning tree network including a piconet.